What if ?
by DianaxElana
Summary: "No. I deserve to die." What if Caroline felt guilty about what she did and went to apologise to the hybrid ? SHOULD I CONTINUE ? REVIEW PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was pacing around her room. _I'm such an idiot! _She thought to herself. She couldn't believe that She had done what she did. She distracted Klaus, for Damon so they could dagger Kol. Klaus had saved her and complimented her. He was always sincere and polite to her. She was such an idiot. She knew she had to fix this. She had to apologise for what she did. How could she face Klaus now. She was sure he'd rip her heart out and feed it too the dogs. She didn't care though. She deserved it. After everything he'd done for her. She paced one last time before she grabbed her keys and black jacket from her desk and went outside into the dark walking toward her car. She jumped into the car and raced to his house. She was there. She sat in her car as she looked at the house from the window. Her heart was beating. She was feeling guilty and scared at the same time. Her heart jumped a few beats. She slowly got out of her car and approached his house. She stood at the front door and took in a deep breath. She knocked on the door and seconds later he opened the door. He was there, standing right in front of her. She opened her mouth searching for words, but nothing. Nothing came out of her mouth and she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her body.

"Why are you here?" Klaus asked emotionless. Caroline looked up at his face for a moment before she spoke.

"I came here because i wanted to talk to you."

"Come in then." Klaus said as he moved to the side allowing her entrance. She walked in and made her way to the big lounge room. Klaus followed and sat down.

"Please, sit." He said smirking. She took her jacket off and sat down to the left of him.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Klaus asked cocking an eyebrow. Caroline once again was seeking for words but nothing came to mind. The only thing she could think of was how she betrayed him. How could she even do that to someone. Even if he killed people or not. Damon killed far more then Klaus did a year ago. Why was Klaus any different? She soon noticed that the house was completely empty.

"Where is everyone ?" She asked curiously not making eye contact what so ever.

"They left, after tonights events." Klaus pointed out. Caroline opened her mouth and looked at him. He looked so vulnerable again. He looked so alone.

"Thats why i'm here." Caroline said eventually. Klaus looked at her as if he were saying, go on.

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I don't know why i did what i did. I, well, after our talk tonight i saw humanity in you that i didn't know you had. I didn't know you could be nice like the way you were for the past week. I thought at first that you were trying to use me for some type of game or something. But when we talked tonight it felt different." Caroline said as she looked at him directly.

"Caroline, i told you. Get to know me. I'm not just what you's all think i am. I'm alone here. There are reasons behind my actions. My father never loved me and my mother cursed me. My siblings abandoned me here. And now, i'm alone." He said with sincerity. He opened up to her again. As much as he wanted to be angry at her he just couldn't. She was like an angel. She came to apologise to him so he took that to his advantage.

"And i can't help but feel like it's my fault." Caroline said as she looked toward the ground.

"Caroline.." Klaus was cut off by one of his former hybrids breaking through the window and jumping inside.

"You BASTARD!" The hybrid yelled. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD FREE ME FROM THIS SIRE."

Klaus looked at the hybrid smirking. "You know, theres really only one way to get rid of a sire bond." Klaus said tilting his head, smirking more then ever.

"How?" The hybrid asked impatiently. Klaus laughed. "Kill yourself." He replied, letting the words come out of his mouth so easily. Caroline stood up, she was frightened at Klaus's behaviour.

"You bastard. I'm never going to come back." He said as he turned around walking toward Caroline. He stopped near her. "You look tasty." The hybrid said as he licked his lips and before she knew it he was biting her neck. Klaus quickly ran over and pulled him from her neck.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now you really won't be able to come back." Klaus said as he smirked. He moved him toward the window and ripped all of his limbs off and then went for his heart. He teared it out of place and threw it all out of the window. He heard Caroline scream in pain and fall to the floor. He was next to her in a flash. He picked her up in a bridal style and rushed her to his room where he placed her on his bed.

"Caroline, drink my blood, quickly." Klaus said offering his wrist to her.

"No." Caroline replied as she shook her head and slowly pushed his arm away from her.

"What do you mean no? Your going to die." Klaus stated. Caroline turned away from his face looking at the sketch book he had on the bed. Her eyes widened as he saw that he drew beautiful pictures of her. She felt more guilty then ever now.

"I tried to kill you. It's only fair if i die now." Caroline said. Klaus looked at her shocked. Trying to find her face. He gently cupped her face and turned it to himself.

"But i'm not dead, i didn't die, which means there is no reason for you to die." Klaus said gently and softly trying to convince her.

"Klaus, stop.." She said as her eyes welled up with tears. How could he be trying to save her after what happened tonight. Her guilt built stronger and stronger.

"No, you must drink. Don't make this hard Caroline. I could just compel you too drink my blood." He said

"I took a bit of vervain before i came to the grill, it will still be in my system." She said weakly.

"Stop arguing with me and drink this blood Caroline." Klaus said getting impatient. Caroline started to cry.

"Stop Klaus. How are you trying to save me right now? Let me die. I deserve it!" Caroline said trying to use a loud voice, but her voice faded getting weaker.

"Because, Caroline. I have told you before. I fancy you. And not many people do, and once i find someone i'm interested in i'm not just going to let them slip away. I've lost too much already." He replied. Caroline looked in to his eyes. She saw how lonely he really was.

"I'll drink from you under one condition." She said.

"What is it, love?" Klaus asked.

"You will let me live here and i'll be your friend. I want to see more of your humanity Klaus. I want to help you." She said with a tiny smile on her face. She was fading.

"Alright." Klaus agreed. Klaus got in to bed next to her placing a arm under her lifting her towards his chest. He bit his wrist and put it on her lips. She drank from him eventually. After she stopped drinking she felt herself regain the slightest bit of strength. She looked up at him.

"We live together now Klaus. Don't send me home."She said with a smile as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline woke up with a sore neck. She looked around the room and realised it was not familiar. She sat up on the bed she was once laying on and held her neck with her left hand.

"Your awake. Thats good." Said a voice from the chair in the corner, which startled Caroline.

"Klaus." She said a bit shocked, as she remembered the events from last night, also the things she had said. She didn't know what came over her when she said what she did, but she knew that she wanted to help him and bring out his humanity.

"You can leave if you wish, sweetheart." He replied softly.

"Uh, no. I wish too stay here, if you let me that is."

"However you feel love. I'll arrange a room for you then?"

"Uh, yes please." She asked as she realised he hadn't said anything in an aggressive tone.

"If you don't get up, you'll be late for school, love." Klaus said as Caroline pulled at her phone from her pocket and looked at the time. She didn't really care though. She was a vampire now, she had an eternity too go to school. One day off wouldn't seem so weird would it?

"Klaus, i need to go home and pack my bags if i'm going too stay here."

"As you wish."

"I'll be back later." She replied as she left the big mansion and got into her car.

She drove toward her house where she realised her mother's, Elena's and Bonnie's car were parked outside her house. She rushed inside too see what was happening.

"Care !" Bonnie said as she rushed next to her best friend and gave her a hug while she sobbed. "Where were you last night?" She asked.

"Guys, we all need too talk." Caroline said as she gestured her mum, Elena and Bonnie too sit on the couches.

"Whats wrong baby?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I've decided too stay at the Original's house and help Klaus out."

"Caroline, good joke. But seriously whats up?" Elena said

"No Elena, i'm being serious. You guys haven't noticed but he actually does have humanity in him."

"Caroline, what are you talking about?" Bonnie asked in dis belief.

"I'm saying that Klaus really isn't the bad person here. Yes i know he's done a lot of bad things like kill people, but so have i! He's just really confused and blinded about everything because of his father, Mikeal."

"Caroline, i can't let you do that." Her mother protested.

"Mum, i don't expect you too understand but look at it from my point of view. I know how he feels. My dad also tortured me. It hurt. He hated who i was and he tried changing me. Just like what Mikeal did too Klaus, but worse. Plus its not like i'm going too stay there forever. I'll be back home some nights."

"Caroline, he killed Jenna!" Elena argued.

"I know Elena. Why do you think that i want too help him? So i can bring his humanity out. So he won't kill anyone ever again."

"Caroline, but what if he hurts you?" Bonnie said.

"He won't." She argued.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked. Caroline stood up and speeded up too her room quickly grabbing the picture he had drawn her also her diamond bracelet and dress, before speeding back down.

"You see these? He gave them all too me. He said he fancied me. If he really does he won't hurt me. But if he does, then thats exactly what will happen. I'll get hurt. But i'll get over it."

"Caroline.." Her mother said as she started tearing up. Caroline put the things she was holding down and shuffled next to her mother and hugged her.

"Don't worry mum, i'll be fine." She whispered in her ear as she broke off the hug.

"I'm going too go now. I'll be back at school in a couple of days anyway." She said with a smile and with that she rushed up to her room in vampire speed and packed her bags full before leaving the house within minutes. She drove back too the big un consciously smiled too her self at the thought of Klaus being nice and gentle like at the ball. She hopped out of the car and grabbed her things as she made her way too the front door. She opened the big door and made her way inside.

"Klaus?" She asked hoping he would hear her voice so that he would help her up too her room.

"Nik isn't here right now. What do you need?" Asked a confident voice.

"Rebekah! I was here because huh.." Caroline just couldn't find the words to say too her. She didn't know how too explain.

"Yes yes i know. Nik told me. Your room is up stairs, third door too the right." Rebekah said.

"Thanks. Where did Klaus go?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Oh, no where. Just some business." Rebekah said as she gave a devilish little smirk. Caroline nodded un-easy as she walked up the stairs too her room


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline made her way too her new room. She opened the doors and couldn't believe what she saw. A beautiful room. It was like a dream. Beautiful light shades of blue and white filled the room. She set her things down and explored her new room. It was an on-suite. She couldn't believe how pretty the room was.

"Like your room?" Caroline got startled as she turned around too see Rebekah leaning against the frame of her door.

"Uh, yes. Its so pretty." Caroline said as she was still examining her room.

"I assume the colour is quite to your taste?"

"Yeah, i love blue."

"Great. Enjoy your room then." Rebekah said as she spun on the balls of her feet walking away from her room. Caroline was shocked that Rebekah was acting slightly nice.

After a while Caroline heard Rebekah leave the house, and Klaus wasn't back yet so she went exploring. She walked into a room with a beautiful big bed. The room filled with gold and cream colours. She straight away knew that it was Rebekah's room. She then walked in to Klaus's room. She took a cautious step inside the door frame. He's room was dark, a big king size bed with beautiful paintings on the wall. She didn't notice these the last time she was in here due to the fact that she was dying. She walked around the paintings examining each of them carefully as she slightly dragged one of her fingers across them in amazement. She went toward the window and opened it. There was a nice breeze coming from it. She turned around and looked on his bed. It was un touched. Almost as if he didn't sleep in it at all. The picture he had drawn of her perfectly, rested toward the centre of his bed. She walked over too it and picked it up as she sat on his bed. She looked at the picture as happy tears filled her eyes. She lay down on his bed with her legs swinging off the side of it. The breeze blew in and she could feel it. It was calm and cool. She blinked a couple of times before closing her eye lids and falling asleep.

Klaus walked in to his room. To his surprise the blonde girl was laying on his bed with his drawing in her hand. He walked over too her and hovered on top of her. He moved a piece of her hair that was in her face and looked at her for moments.

"Tyler.." She whispered as she slept. Klaus came into realisation that he was still looking at her. He noticed that she had said Tyler's name. He didn't say anything but felt his heart, tugging? He didn't know what it meant but he lifted her into his arms and walked over too her room. He gently placed her on her bed and put a thin blanket over her. He went in his room and hid the drawings he had done of her. He didn't want too scare her.

Hours later Caroline woke up. She was shocked when she was in her room. But then realised that Klaus was probably at home. She stood up and stretched. She felt like she had the best sleep. Even though she had a dream of Tyler biting her. She knew it was just a dream. She had a shower and got dressed. She had a big smile on her face as she walked down stairs. She saw him sitting on his usual chair as he sipped his scotch.

"Good morning Klaus." She said as she smiled.

"Good morning, love" He replied.

"Where's Rebekah ?"

"She went out. She'll be back tonight." Klaus said as he took a sip from his drink. Caroline walked over too him and took the drink from his hand.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked confused. "My drink please."

"No. Drinking first thing in the morning is bad." She said as she walked toward the kitchen. Klaus appeared in front of her.

"Is that so, darling. Were vampires if you have forgotten."

"No. I said i was going too help you. And thats exactly what I'm doing. First rule no drinking first thing in the morning." She argued joyfully as she made her way too the sink and poured the drink out. Klaus smiled without her noticing.

"Okay. I'll bite. No pun intended." He said as he flashed her a smirk.

"Right !" She said a bit wary of him.

"Don't worry, love. I won't hurt you." He said as he looked at her giving her a playful smile. She smiled back because she knew he meant what he said. One of his hybrids came inside and talked too him.

"Sir, we haven't found your mother or Finn yet." The hybrid said.

"Well, keep looking." Klaus said getting serious.

"Sir, i, do not want to be a part of this anymore." The hybrid said as he took a step back. Klaus smirked devilishly as he grabbed onto the hybrid's collar and threw him across the house.

"What was that?" Klaus asked.

"I.. i don't want too be a part of this anymore!" The hybrid replied as Klaus lifted him from the ground laying hard punches on his face. He ripped out the hybrid's heart and threw him out the open window. Caroline was frightened. She took a step back until her tailbone hit the sink. His eyes changed from their beautiful blue too the scary yellow. His demon features showing. He turned around too look at her as she turned her head too the side. He was in front of her in a flash. He put a hand under her chin and faced her toward him. She didn't make eye contact. She was afraid of what she was going too see. He was looking at her and realised she was shaking. He took a deep breath and calmed down as his features went back too normal. She slowly looked up at him. She didn't want things too be awkward so she spoke.

"Next we work on your anger issues.." She said barley a whisper as he gave a playful smirk


End file.
